


A Valentine's Getaway

by backtothestart02



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Valentine's Day, valentine's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: Iris surprises Barry on Valentine's Day with a trip to the Allen family cabin.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	A Valentine's Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to the WA fandom for Valentine's Day 2020. I made a poll and the cabin getaway choice won out! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

Iris drove down a long, winding road on a route Barry didn’t know on their way to a special vacation she had planned just for the two of them. His lack of knowledge was deliberate. Iris wanted to surprise him for Valentine’s Day with a night out at the Allen cabin in the heart of the beautifully picturesque North Woods, three hours away from Central City.

The last couple of years had been rough to say the least. She wanted this one to be special, and she figured the only way to do that without getting interrupted was to leave Central City all together. She remembered him talking fondly of his family cabin when they were children and knew it had been left to him after the death of his father. She wanted to create new memories there, and one in particular that she knew would be truly memorable.

And what better place to be than where all the good had been before Barry Allen’s life took its first turn for the worst?

“You know,” Barry said, pulling her from her thoughts as he was suddenly roused from his faceplant nap against the car window. “If you’d just told me where we were going, I could’ve easily flashed us there instead of it taking… How many hours has it been?”

Iris rolled her eyes but hid a smile.

“One.”

Barry blanched.

“One? Really? That’s all it’s been?”

Iris laughed.

“You were asleep for half of it too.”

“Huh.” He leaned his head back against the chair. “I guess I’m not used to-”

“Time moving slow?” she finished knowingly.

He turned to look at her and grinned.

“Yeah.”

“Well, get used to it, _Flash_ , because today it’s going to be moving _very_ slowly.”

“Oh, yeah?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and turned in his seat. “Why’s that?”

She laughed.

“Not now, Mister. I’m driving.”

“I can amend that.”

He leaned across the console, slowing time to a standstill, and proceeded to slip his hand beneath her hair, moving it to the side as he placed his lips along the dark column of her neck and kissed her sensually.

“ _Barry_ ,” she purred, and he grinned against her skin. “This is bad. This is really, really bad.”

He chuckled darkly, unthwarted as he let his fingers trail down the v-neck of her shirt and brush the slight cleavage peeking out.

“What if we go off the road and…” She gulped when he cupped one breast, still with his lips on her neck, now nibbling her sweet spot. “And crash?”

“Relax, Mrs. West-Allen,” he whispered into her ear, his face pressed against her hair. “I’m the Flash.”

“Don’t you want to get there sooner rather than later?” she asked breathily.

“Hmm…” He reached for the steering wheel to steady it. “Okay.”

Without warning, he brought them out of flash-time, and had his hand steady on the steering wheel until Iris recovered from his ministrations.

Her eyes were dazed, and her senses tingling, almost unaware of the smirk plastered to his face from his effect on her. But she wasn’t totally blind and refused to look at him for the next five minutes, especially when their fingers brushed as he released the wheel.

…

Two hours later, they arrived at their destination.

“My dad’s old cabin?” Barry asked, surprised and with a twitch to his smile when he realized his wife’s devious plan behind it all. “How long have you been planning this?”

She smirked, put the car in park, and unbuckled her seatbelt.

“Not long,” she said. “And before you take our luggage insi-” But of course he did it instantly, and then came back to stand in front of her.

“If there are any surprises inside there, I didn’t see them, I swear. I was just a blur dropping off stuff in my parents’ room.”

Her shoulders slumped and a frown implanted itself on her face.

“What? What’s wrong? I didn’t see anything. I swear on my life I didn’t.”

“You went to your parents’ room?” She stomped into the cabin.

“Yeah… But like I said, I didn’t see any-” He came to an immediate stop when she did, his eyes widening when she spun around. “Like you didn’t see one of my wedding dresses when you came home early that one time?”

“Iris.” He placed his hands on her arms and soothingly rubbed up and down before squeezing gently. “This is not like that time.”

She scoffed. “How could it not be?”

“When I say I didn’t see anything, I didn’t see it. I just…memorized where my parents’ room was.”

She eyed him suspiciously, then released some of the tension boiling inside her.

“I want to believe you,” she said.

“Then believe me,” he said encouragingly. He released her, then gestured towards the cabin door. “Show me.”

She licked her lips, glanced at the entrance, and then, hoping he was telling the truth, opened the cabin door. She turned back to look at him, the hint of a smile gracing his features, which relieved Barry tremendously who had been telling God’s honest truth about not seeing anything.

“Well, come on. Let me show you.”

He smiled and followed her inside.

Rose petals everywhere. Red and white and pink. A large trail of red rose petals led to his parents’ room, which he kind of guessed was the case. But wow, imagining and seeing were two different things.

A bottle of their favorite champagne sat in an ice bucket on the coffee table by the couch, and newly installed, a whirlpool could be seen out the back window.

“I don’t remember having that as a kid,” he noted.

“Sometimes a change can be good…right?”

She was clearly a little bit nervous. He amended that immediately, pulling her close and planting a sweet, soft kiss on her lips.

“Change can be very good.”

…

Tired from the long drive up, Iris decided to take a bath in the master bathroom after leading Barry down the trail of red rose petals to the bedroom. Of course, he lifted her off her feet and carried her bridal style over the threshold before she had a chance to do so herself. It made her smile, and he was smiling so wide in return that it made her heart burst.

He laid her down gently on the bed, sweeping aside the rose petals scattered there, and gently began to undress her and then himself. First, he pulled her socks and shoes off, then tugged her jeans down and kissed his way up her legs before finally removing her shirt and undoing the braid flowing between long locks down the back of her head.

“I’m kinda tired, babe,” she said, especially when she noted his erection as he unzipped his jeans and rid himself of his baby blue t-shirt. “Three hours is a long way to drive.”

“I figured,” he said, unthwarted. “Just let me kiss you, though, okay? Let me…” He got down on his knees again and kissed the inside of her knee. “Worship you.” He looked up at her through lidded eyes past the longest eyelashes, and Iris caught her breath in her throat. “Then you can take a nice bath, and I won’t bother you till you’re done.” He paused. “I’ll even light some candles in the bathroom for you. Lavender and vanilla is your favorite, right?”

She wanted to laugh, but he was so spot-on and so romantic – when it had been _her_ supposed to be surprising _him_ – that she couldn’t.

“It is.”

He stood up, then leaned over her.

“So can I, Iris West-Allen? Can I kiss you?”

She felt shivers shoot down her spine, sending goosebumps over her neck and down her arms. She licked her lips, her eyes dropping down to his, and draped her arms over his shoulders.

“Do you even have to ask?”

He smiled, lifted her up by her ass, then moved with her as they fell back onto the bed. Iris scooted back, then laid down again and spread her legs to make room for him.

His kisses were gentle and soft but persistent. He started by sprinkling them all over her face, then moved down her neck, where he stayed for a while before moving down to her collarbone and over it to the valley between her breasts. He kissed his way down her to torso before making her gasp with a quick lick to the inside of her belly button. He felt the shivers cover her body again before surprisingly moving up and kissing his way down her arms.

Iris thought it would be a disappointment, given how ready she was for his lips and tongue to move to next. But it wasn’t. He was so sensual, kissing her shoulder and her elbow and her wrist and each finger. And when he switched to the other arm and reached her engagement and wedding ring, she could feel him melting, the physical representation of their love always a weakness for him.

She reached for his hand adorning his wedding ring too, and he readily granted it to her. She kissed the band, and he in turn kissed hers. They intertwined their fingers and stared deeply into each other’s eyes, unaware of anything around them but each other.

“I love you,” he said softly, and Iris wound her fingers through his hair.

“I love you.”

He smiled gently, then kissed her lips, sliding his tongue in a little to make her moan. Then, surprising her by suddenly pulling away, he descended down her body again. And, after a brief exploration of every inch of her legs, kissed her where she wanted him most.

And she screamed.

…

Wrapping herself in a cozy robe after drying herself off and brushing her hair, Iris made her way back into the living room where she could smell her husband making dinner.

“Is that…”

“Pancakes for dinner?” he finished. “Yep. I hope you’re hungry.”

“Starved,” she said, sliding onto the stool across from him. There was a silence, then she caught his smirk just before he got rid of it. “For _food_.”

He chuckled. “Just checking.”

She remembered then the state she’d left him in and felt bad.

“Did you…?”

“I took care of it, Iris. Don’t worry about it.”

And then she really felt bad, because she’d gotten the real thing, while he’d had to use his imagination.

“Barry-”

“I want today to be relaxing for you too, Iris West-Allen.” He leaned across the counter to kiss her.

“I’ll make it up to you,” she promised.

He grinned. “I’m sure you will.”

They fell into silence as they both ate their dinner, then retreated to the living room couch to watch some old movies. Curled up together with the fireplace roaring and a thick blanket over their snuggling figures, Iris couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so relaxed.

When another movie ended, Barry turned to look at her.

“You want some hot cocoa?”

“And s’mores over the fireplace?” She asked hopefully.

He chuckled and nodded before getting up.

“It wouldn’t be a proper stay in this cabin without them.”

All of thirty seconds later, Iris decided it was taking too long. She threw off the blanket still covering her and padded across the carpet to stand behind him as he turned up the heat to boil the water on the stove. She wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head on his back.

“Miss me already?” he teased, but she nodded against him, and he turned around.

She pulled his head down for a passionate kiss and moved backwards with him until she hit the opposite counter. He lifted her up and sat her on the marble before devouring her neck again and untying her robe.

“We don’t have to do this right now if you don’t want to,” he said, though his kisses implied he’d be sorely disappointed if she objected. “The water will be finished boiling in ten minutes, and I still have to get the marshmallows from the pantry.”

She cupped his face where it lay buried beneath her robe and lifted it so he could see into her eyes.

“I want to,” she said. “Make love to me, Barry.”

And that was all he needed to hear. He could’ve easily stayed gentle, and he did for the most part. But he was desperate for her. He shoved his sweats down, pulled her to the edge of the counter, parted her legs and thrust up into her. He fucked her fast and hard, and she hung on for dear life.

“ _Barry_ ,” she moaned, to get his attention, not just because he was giving her a hundred new sensations she’d never dreamed existed. “Barry, the water! The water!!”

And he stilled for one minute to turn around with her in his arms and turn off the heat.

He was throbbing by the time they were on the counter again. It took only three more thrusts to empty inside her.

He groaned. “ _Iris_.” Sweating against her forehead, but still she pulled him closer, ducking her head into his neck as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Better?” she asked, when his breathing had returned to normal.

“Much,” he said, with a chuckle. “Time for hot chocolate?” he asked, and she giggled.

“Yes, please.”

He poured them each a mug-full of hot water, then emptied the mix into each and removed himself long enough to get the marshmallows. Then he stepped into his sweats, gathered the s’mores ingredients, and Iris wrapped her legs around him as he carried her back into the living room.

After some tasty s’mores had been eaten, they turned to each other and clinked their still hot mugs together.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Iris waited a beat, then decided the time had come.

“Hey, Barry?” She licked her lips.

“Yeah?”

She hesitated, and he frowned.

“What is it?”

“There’s something I have to tell you…”

“Okay…? Should I be worried?” His lips twitched. “I feel like I should be worried.”

“No! Not worried. I don’t think. It’s good news. Nothing bad. Good.” She started smiling, and she couldn’t stop.

He fought to keep his expression in check, but he’d started smiling too.

“Okay. What is it?”

She cleared her throat, sat up straight, and took his hands in her own. He looked down at them, then back into her loving gaze.

“Iris?” He had a feeling where this was going, but he needed it confirmed first.

“I’m pregnant.”

His eyes went wide as saucers.

“You… You’re…? That means Nora-”

She nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks. For so long she hadn’t known how she’d take this new Nora coming into their lives, because it wouldn’t be the adult version they’d come to know and love so much. But from the moment she found out, she’d been overjoyed, and she knew she’d love this Nora just as much. By the look on Barry’s face now, she knew he felt the same.

“She’s coming, Barry.”

He enveloped her, hugging his arms around her tightly.

“She’s coming.

…

Belatedly, it seemed, Iris realized she couldn’t have the champagne she’d so carefully picked out for them. Barry sped to the nearest store though and got her some sparkling juice, which she decided tasted very good and was an excellent supplement for what she’d previously chosen.

They spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other’s arms, then briefly in the whirlpool kissing and admiring the moonlight shining down on them. They took a walk through the woods the next morning, came back to shower and eat lunch, and then were on their way back home.

“Have you thought of a middle name?” Barry asked, alert this time instead of napping.

“Mmm…I did think of one.”

He looked at her, intrigued.

“Dawn,” she said with a smile on her face. “A new chapter in our story.”

“Dawn.” He smiled gently. “I like it.”

Intertwining their fingers, Iris focused back on the road and Barry watched her contentedly.

“You’re amazing, Iris.”

She couldn’t erase the smile off her face.

“Going to seduce me again on the road?” she teased, and he laughed.

“Only if you want me to.”

“Hmm.” She contemplated to herself. “I’ll think about it.”

He grinned and leaned his head back against the headrest, happier and more at peace than he’d been in a long time. And overjoyed. Absolutely overjoyed.

This, by far, was their best Valentine’s Day ever.


End file.
